


come set me free

by ElasticElla



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: (brief/mylene's dad), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mylene does not like Shaolin Fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come set me free

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to andrea/queerhawkeye <3

Mylene does not like Shaolin Fantastic. She doesn't like how he takes her Zeke away without a second thought to Zeke's future, or what an overall terrible influence he's been. (She doesn't care what Shaolin says, without him, Zeke would have _never_ stolen during the blackout.) She doesn't like his attitude, and she certainly doesn't like the little self-satisfied smirk he has a habit of wearing. 

There are many, many things to dislike about Shaolin: unfortunately the way he pushes smoke back into Zeke's mouth- making him moan and cup Shao's neck closer- isn't one of them. She can hear her father's voice going on about _those homosexuals_ and she plucks the joint from Zeke's loose fingers. 

It isn't half as smooth as she intends, not that it matters- neither of them catch her nearly dropping the weed before hurriedly bringing it up to her lips. It's clearly an unpracticed motion, though she's had plenty of practice tonight. Without it, she'd probably be panicking right now. Or- no, she would have left. Perhaps asked Zeke to choose again, been annoyed and hurt when he picked Shao again, and gone to her girls. (Yolanda and Regina have been practicing kissing without her, and it feels like she's always playing third wheel main attraction whichever pair she's with.)

 _Pride is a sin_ , her father's voice comes back, and she inhales deep. 

Zeke and Shao break apart, the pretense of passing smoke not kisses long given up. Shao's smirking again, too wide with wet lips and if it weren't for Zeke's cracked smile, she'd be angry with him. Mylene stands up, Zeke's eyes go wide and Shao's go victorious as she passes him the joint. 

“Mylene are you-”

She sits down in Zeke's lap, straddling him before he can finish the question, her bare knees digging into the lopsided sofa. 

“My turn,” she says, kissing him. Kissing Zeke is known. Easy and predictable like Sunday morning breakfast at the Kiplings, pleasing and exciting as a sudden thrift shop find. He tastes like staying in the Bronx without settling, like moonlight pooling under her tongue. 

Even with her eyes shut, even with Zeke's mouth open beneath hers, she can't fully ignore Shao's smugness, feels it in the jean clad thigh that presses against her knee. She never notices their surroundings when they kiss, but Shao became more than background noise long ago. (Longer than Mylene is willing to admit, Zeke didn't fall for her until he heard her sing, he _shouldn't_ have looked at Shao until he heard him spin.)

They part and Shao exhales smoke between their faces, making Zeke smile, softly snicker. 

“You two now,” he says, and Mylene's touch of annoyance fades to disbelief. Like she was going to kiss _Mr. Fantastic_ and she was sure to let Zeke know exactly how she felt about that proposition. 

“[Como si quisiera](empty),” she says with a roll of her eyes. 

“Nah man,” Shao drawls, ignoring her, “I don't wanna overwhelm your girl with my skills. Don't you like being in our spotlight?” 

Mylene's eyes narrow, her seat shifting, “If anything _I'd_ overwhelm _you_.”

“That a challenge choir girl?”

Mylene's about to say _of course not_ , when she looks back at Zeke to see his jaw slack, a very similar wonder on his face that was there when he saw her naked for the first time. And without another thought, for doubtless her mind would change, Mylene leans over and crashes her lips into Shaolin's. 

Shao's mouth doesn't taste like it should. It's too soft and too easy, too comparable to Zeke's. There's a bitter hint of tobacco, but not nearly enough to make her stop. Her hands move to Shao's shoulders, shifting herself to be closer, to kiss him better. 

Zeke groans softly, and Mylene opens her eyes to met Shao's- for once in perfect agreement- and together, they descend on Zeke with praise and laughs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> ([i tumble](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))


End file.
